Hair styling devices are described in WO2009/077747, WO2012/080751, WO2013/186547 and PCT/GB2014/051386. The described hair styling devices all have a rotatable element which captures a length of hair to be styled and winds the length of hair around a protrusion in the form of an elongate member. The preferred embodiments utilise a chamber surrounding the elongate member, the chamber perhaps being heated by way of heat applied to the walls of the chamber and/or to the elongate member. Instead of (or in addition to) the application of heat, a hair treatment product may be applied to the hair within the chamber. The hair within the chamber becomes styled by the application of heat and/or by the application of the treatment product whilst it is located within the chamber.
The present invention shares many of the features of the preferred embodiments of the hair styling devices described in WO2009/077747, WO2012/080751, WO2013/186547 and PCT/GB2014/051386, and it is believed that the hair styling devices described in those documents represent the closest prior art to the present invention.
The identified prior art documents all impart curls to the user's hair. The inventors have realised that a modified device can be used (alternatively or additionally) to create other styles in the user's hair.